Asian countries
Asia is the world's largest and most populous continent, located primarily in the eastern and northern hemispheres. Comprising the Eastern landmass of Eurasia, it is located to the east of the Suez Canal, the Ural River, and the Ural Mountains, and south of the Caucasus Mountains (or the Kuma–Manych Depression) and the Caspian and Black Seas. It is bounded on the east by the Pacific Ocean, on the south by the Indian Ocean and on the north by the Arctic Ocean. Described below are some example countries located in Asia. Afghanistan Cambodia '''Cambodia' (Khmer: ព្រះរាជាណាចក្រកម្ពុជា, "Kampuchea"), formally known as the Kingdom of Cambodia and formerly known as the Khmer Empire, is a country within the Southeast region of Asia located at the southern portion of the Indochina Peninsula, bordering Thailand from the northwest, Laos to the northeast, Vietnam to the east, and the Gulf of Thailand to the southwest. Its largest city, national capital, social center and economic center is Phnom Penh. Some of its cuisines includes amok and pong tea khon (sometimes known as balut), which are fish covered in coconut milk and other flavorings and wrapped with banana leaves, and a boiled fertilized duck's egg, respectively. Between 1975 and 1979, the Khmer Rouge (KR) regime led by Pol Pot killed nearly the entire intellectual class of Cambodia in an attempt to create a communist agrarian society. One and a half to three million people were killed, the mass graves later becoming known as the Killing Fields. One of the survivors and victims of the regime was Monsoon, who later joined a Cambodian organized crime syndicate with it being strongly implied that his growing up under the Khmer Rouge had deeply affected him into adopting a nihilistic and misanthrope outlook. Three decades of war left Cambodia ridden with land mines, which continued to kill and maim non-combatants long after the war's end, due to the difficulty in removing them.Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Nastasha Romanenko Anti-personnel mines have killed over 20,000 non-combatants in the past thirty years. In countries like Cambodia and Nicaragua, the killing and maiming of innocent victims continues long after the wars have ended. It is easy to plant the mines, you see, but removing them is a different matter. It requires more time and manpower than anyone is willing to invest. China Cyprus Cyprus, officially the Republic of Cyprus, is an island country in the Eastern Mediterranean Sea. Cyprus is the third largest and third most populous island in the Mediterranean, and a member state of the European Union. It is located south of Turkey, west of Syria and Lebanon, northwest of Israel and the Gaza Strip, north of Egypt, and east of Greece. In 1984, Big Boss and Venom Snake awoke from a nine year coma in a British-owned hospital located in Cyprus. Both were later forced to flee the hospital when multiple groups attacked it. Iraq Iraq, officially the Republic of Iraq, is a country in the Middle East that borders Turkey to the north, Iran to the east, Kuwait to the southeast, Saudi Arabia to the south, Jordan to the southwest, and Syria to the west. The capital, Baghdad, is in the center of the country. In the late 1970s, IAEA inspectors were allowed to enter Iraq, though they failed to discover the country's clandestine nuclear weapons program.Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). In the 1980s, President Saddam Hussein led a genocidal campaign against the Kurdish people in northern Iraq, with future FOXHOUND member Sniper Wolf and her family becoming victims of the attacks. In the early 1990s, Iraq invaded its neighbor Kuwait triggering the First Gulf War, and was later expelled by an international coalition led by the United States. Liquid and Solid Snake participated in the war as an SAS member and SIS sleeper agent tasked with demolishing Iraqi missile launchers, and by infiltrating western Iraq with a platoon of Green Berets, respectively. In addition, the man who would become the Desperado PMC commander Sundowner participated in this war, as did Khamsin.Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, Kojima Productions/Platinum Games (2013). Matt Campbell died in the conflict. In 2003, a U.S.-organized coalition invaded Iraq, under the false assumption that Iraq had failed to abandon its weapons of mass destruction program, based on unreliable intelligence. The Iraq War lasted until 2011, with the UK-based PMC Praying Mantis being one group involved in the conflict.Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Kojima Productions (2008) Sundowner, Khamsin, and French Foreign Legion member Mistral also participated in the war. Indonesia Indonesia, officially the Republic of Indonesia, is an archipelago-based country located in Southeast Asia and Oceania. In 1976, an insurgency occurred within Aceh, regarding the Free Aceh movement, and took 29 years before it ended in large part due to the 2004 tsunami. Raging Raven was a victim to the insurgency, which led to her becoming a Beast of War. Aceh Aceh is a region in Indonesia, as well as the place where the spread of Islam in the country originated. In 1976, the region tried to declare itself independent from Indonesia, leading to a massive insurgency that lasted to 2005, in large part because of the 2004 tsunami. Raging Raven was born in this region, and was traumatized by the conflict. Japan Laos Laos, officially the Lao People's Democratic Republic, is a landlocked socialist country within Southeast Asia, bordered by Burma and China to the northwest, Vietnam to the east, Cambodia to the south, and Thailand to the west. During the Vietnam War, Laos alongside Cambodia was part of the Ho Chi Minh trail. During the 1970s, a pair of United States Marine Corps. members made a name for themselves as assassins in the area before they were killed by the Militaires Sans Frontières in a mission. Lebanon Lebanon, officially the Lebanese Republic, is a country within the East Mediterranean coast. It is bordered by Syria in the north and east, and Israel to the south. On April 18, 1983, a suicide bomber attacked the U.S. Embassy in Beirut, killing 63 people and injuring 120 people.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes (ending timeline), Kojima Productions (2014). During the war economy in the early 2010s, it was one of the places that gun launderer and weapons dealer Drebin 893 made business with in regards to small and local PMCs. Pakistan Pakistan, officially the Islamic Republic of Pakistan, is a country within South Asia bordering between Afghanistan to the north and west, India to the east, Iran to the southwest, and China in the far northwest. In addition, during the early 1960s, it also bordered the Soviet region of Tselinoyarsk. In May 2018, United States President Hamilton went to Pakistan for talks with the Pakistani President Farooq Salam regarding a potential joint-effort in combating terrorism. However, the talks ended up delayed after an attack on the Shabhazabad base implicating jihadi rebels (although actually orchestrated by World Marshal and Colorado Senator Steven Armstrong to revive the war economy to get the latter elected), although they resumed at a later date. Vietnam Vietnam, officially the Socialist Republic of Vietnam, is a country within Southeast Asia, and a former French colony. Its name was adopted in 1945 and it translated to "South Viet." It borders Cambodia to the southwest, China to the north, Laos to the northwest, and the China Sea to the east. The Zanzibar Land mercenary and Whisper survivor Night Fright originated in Vietnam. In the 1950s, Vietnam, shortly after declaring independence from France, split into two countries, the Communistic/Nationalistic North Vietnam, and the Capitalistic South Vietnam. This eventually led to a war where the North Vietnamese tried to forcibly reunite South Vietnam to it. America sent some soldiers over to aid them until the Gulf of Tonkin incident in 1965, which increased American involvement in Vietnam, called the Vietnam War. Eventually, the Tet Offensive was launched and America left South Vietnam, although it was forcibly reintegrated by the North. Big Boss participated in Vietnam as part of the Green Berets. Python also participated in Vietnam. Big Boss would later participate in the Vietnam War as a mercenary alongside the American forces. Kazuhira Miller's half brother participated in Vietnam and was killed during the conflict. Zanzibar Land Unconfirmed history Kazuhira Miller, prior to joining the Militaires Sans Frontières and later FOXHOUND, participated in Vietnam as a mercenary, and was eventually captured and tortured by the Vietcong, although he managed to escape, killing the head interrogator in the process. See also *Middle East (Guns of the Patriots Incident) References Category:Locations